


Adam. Hijo de Hordak

by KalK



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Brainwashing, Compromise, Episode A Tale of Two Cities, Episode City Beneath the Sea, Episode Pawns of the Game Master, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Memories, Mind Manipulation, Pregnancy, son of Hordak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Adam cumplió con su promesa y volvió a visitar a la Princesa Rhea, ambos empezaron a salir y el le revelo su secreto. Al mismo tiempo se gestaba un nuevo plan de Hordak para derrotar a She-Ra y los rebeldes, necesitaba un igual para derrotarla. El capturaría a su hermano, había descubierto la identidad secreta de ambos. Así que secuestraría, torturaría y le lavaría el cerebro a Adam, para convertirlo en su hijo y la arma definitiva para destruir a Adora, en venganza por cambiarse de bando.Mientras tanto, Adam sin saber que en las profundidades del útero de su novia la Princesa Rhea, la naturaleza seguía su curso.
Relationships: Adora/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam/Catra, He-Man | Adam/Giggling Palace Girls, He-Man | Adam/Rhea, He-Man | Adam/Teela (Past)





	1. Secuestrado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Esta historia es una versión libre, mezclando varias versiones de He-Man; She-Ra. Creo que les gustara, espero sus comentarios.
> 
> En el capítulo 1, estaré actualizando el cast de actores para cada personaje

**Adam: Hijo de Hordak**

****

Protagonista

Noah Centineo como Príncipe Adam 

Mila Azul como Princesa Rhea

Zendaya como Catra

Kiernan Shipka como Princesa Adora

China Anne McClain como Scorpia

Jordan Fisher como Sea Hawk

Josh Brolin como Hordak 

Jessica Biel como Shadow Weaver

Russel Crowe como Rey Randor

Julianne Moore como Reina Marlene

Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Man-At-Arms

Annalise Basso como Teela

* * *

En el presente

Es de Noche, en el mundo de Etheria

Nos enfocamos en la Zona del Terror, sobretodo en el dormitorio del hijo de Hordak y Catra. Ella aun se encuentra despierta y ocupada en su cama, con su nuevo amante. Con quien están como "pareja" desde hace tres meses, quien no es otro que Adam príncipe de Eternia quien a sido secuestrado y lavado el cerebro por ordenes de Hordak, haciéndole creer en su hijo adoptivo desde hace mucho tiempo. Le habían cambiado el corte de cabello, le pusieron un tatuaje del símbolo de Hordak y se había dejado la barba en parte de la pera, El rubio ex-héroe se encontraba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Catra, en el cuerpo de He-Man debido a un plan muy bien planificado de Hordak que necesitaba al guerrero en sus filas y había averiguado el secreto de Adam.

Se habían detenido y ambos se tendieron en el lecho, el abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. - eso fue delicioso cariño, como siempre. - Es era la voz sedosa de Catra, Adam a la mujer que encontraba con el en la cama. Ella estaba desnuda delante de él, con una gracia felina, gateó para acostarse sobre su pecho desnudo.

Me duele la cabeza - susurró. Catra se inclinó para besar su boca, sus labios capturaron los suyos y él pudo sentir su lengua deslizarse más allá de sus labios. Su mano se movió por su pecho para bajar a su ingle. Él sonrió de manera burlona, permitiendo que continuara.

Sus ojos parecieron estrecharse por un momento ante su reacción. - yo te cuidaré, amor. - En ese momento le vino un recuerdo. Hordak y Shadow Weaver le habían aconsejado hace unos meses, que tendría que tener cuidado con cómo reaccionaba ante él. Al ser capturado, el se encontraba herido físico y mentalmente en los primeros intentos el no había reaccionado muy dócil, pero ella había descubierto que le gustaba esto de cuidarlo y por sobretodo seducirlo en su estado tan frágil, mientras que también descubrió que el es un hombre que le gusta ser mimado. Él se sentó y pasó la mano por el cabello de ella, Catra se sentía feliz le gustaba como le hacia sentir querida y que le importaba a alguien. Toda su vida fue así, su primer recuerdo aquí es el de que Shadow Weaver tomaba más en cuenta a Adora que a ella. Recién ahora, que esta con el príncipe, la toma en cuenta y la trata un poco mejor. 

Se detuvo y dejo de acariciarla, se levantó desnudo para caminar hacia un mueble que tenían dos vasos de vidrio y una jarra con agua. Era muy viril y sexualmente atractivo, un hombre muy guapo. A ella le gustaba, se lamió los labios al ver sus hombros bien musculados, la espalda y las nalgas firmes. Minutos después volvió con dos vasos con agua, el era muy atento con ella. Reconoce que las primeras semanas, luego de las torturas y el lavado de cerebro. Se conocieron, entrenaron juntos y se volvieron muy cercanos que que luego de una batalla en otro lugar aun no con los rebeldes, despertaba un apetito sexual en ambos que los llevaba a la cama más cercana. Ahora parece que aparte de ser algo sexual, es algo emocional ambos se sentían a gusto con el otro. 

* * *

Tres meses antes.

Eternia

Montaña serpiente.

Skeletor se encontraba furioso, otra vez habían perdido contra He-Man

No otra vez - gritaba. Evil-Lyn desfrutaba siempre ver las rabietas del hombre con cara de calavera

Se escucho una risa, ambos miraron hacia la oscuridad - quien esta ahí? - pregunto la mujer

Veo que me han olvidado, pero yo no a ustedes - la voz era de un hombre y ese alguien es Hordak

El enemigo de He-Man se acerco a el - que haces aquí?

Fácil, vengo a liberarte del guerrero protector de Grayskull - ellos se le quedan viendo, para después reír.

Skeletor no podía dejar de reír - y como sería eso?

Para eso necesito la ayuda de ustedes y de los míos, ahora les cuento mi plan? - se acercaron y el revelo su plan - lo principal, deben atacar Eternia día y noche, lo necesito débil al poderoso héroe ñ. 

* * *

Días después

En el bosque cercano al palacio real.

Es viernes por la tarde, vemos a Adam caminar tranquilo por el lugar y disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Después de haber estado caminando por más de una hora, se detuvo al al ver un gran árbol cerca de el, el cuál producía una buena sombra, al parecer He-Man esta tarde no iba ser necesario por lo cual tomo la decisión de que era momento de un buen descanso, estos últimos días Skeletor y sus secuaces no han dejado en paz a Eternia. Estaba acomodando su espalda en el tronco, cuando escucha unas risas. esas voces provenían de dos chicas que el conoce muy bien, son las voces de unas jóvenes muy amigas de el. A disfrutado de algunos momentos con ellas, la castaña es Daphne quien lleva una vestido rojo y la rubia es Susan quien viste un vestido morado. Ellas parece que lo reconocieron en la sombra, debido a que se detuvieron, se miraron y sonrieron. Volvieron a caminar pero dirección hacia el, ambas moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora.

El se les quedo mirando - Hola Daphne, Hola Susan

Hola Adam - dijeron al mismo tiempo - podemos sentarnos? - preguntaron de manera cortes.

El joven príncipe alzó la vista, estudió la situación por un momento y luego dijo - por supuesto - Las chicas sonrieron y se sentaron junto a el, una a un lado de el. A el siempre le gustaba estar con ella, no tenían que ver con el castillo o con su secreto de He-Man podía ser el mismo. Hubo silencio por un momento, los tres se permitieron sus propios pensamientos, ellas se afirmaban en el y Adam se encontraba acalorado.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Solo? - preguntó Daphne.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dijo - disfrutando de la tranquilidad y pensando.

¿Sobre que? - le pregunto Susan

Sonrió - en mi vida, en el futuro

Eres un buen hombre, seras un excelente rey, padre y un estupendo esposo para quien te atrape - le guiño el ojo Daphne

Adam se sonrojo - gracias

Es la verdad - agrego Susan - después los tres guardaron silenció

Daphne le acariciaba el brazo - aun no entendemos, como Teela prefiere a He-Man y no de ti

De que hablas? - pregunto el

Susan se le quedo mirando - tu la amas y siempre has estado para ella, mientras que nuestro héroe esta por el momento. No creemos en realidad, que el le ponga atención a ella. No como tu

Ahora, el joven príncipe las miró directamente a los ojos. El les tiene confianza, así que les pregunto. Mientras que ellas acariciaban su cuerpo, el se les quedo viendo - ¿Ustedes saben? 

Si, cariño se nota un poco - le afirma Daphne

El asintió - ya veo - respondió Adam.

Pero ella esta equivocada, teniéndote al lado. como podría dejar ir a un príncipe tan fuerte como tú? - le dijo sensualmente.

Las chicas ya estaban respirando en el cuello de Adam - Oh, sí. Realmente tienes mucho que ofrecer. - exclamo la otra joven

* * *

Minutos después.

Adam se estaba quedando dormido, debido al masaje que lo estaba relajando. Sin que el rubio supiera, las jóvenes se habían puesto en sus manos una poción que lo haría adormecer y sólo al joven heredero 

Se siente bien - ronroneo Daphne

El asintió - no está tan mal - río y les guiño el ojo

Ves tenemos manos suaves... - estaba diciendo Susan, cuando se escucharon unos gritos 

El hijo de Random trató de levantar su cuerpo, ellas se aferraba a él - debo ayudar

Aunque sabemos que puedes ayudar, piensa que lo que esté atacando puede ser más fuerte que tu - le susurraba Daphne

El vio su espada y a sus amigas - me guardan un secreto - ambas asintieron con su cabeza. 

No Adam, no puedes revelar tu secreto. Hay algo extraño aquí - decía la hechicera en su mente.

El joven negó con su cabeza - debo hacerlo, tengo que ayudar - tomo su espalda y la alzó - por el poder Grayskull, yo tengo el poder.

Eres He-Man - exclamó Susan con una voz, el corrió sin darse cuenta que al girarse ellas se transformaron en Catra y Scorpia para después atacarlo por la espalda, el ataque le había dolido estos últimos días no a podido recuperarse bien, debido a que han habido muchos ataques

Que pasó - se giro y vio a las dos villana, para no encontrar a sus amigas.

Catra sonreía - buscas a alguien?

Dónde están? - pregunta furioso

Ellas se acercaron - lo dices por tus amigas, príncipe Adam. Ellas murieron... Hace varias horas, están sus cuerpos en la quebrada detrás de ese árbol

No puede ser, entonces ustedes? - pregunta el exasperado, en ese momento dos rayos golpean la espalda del héroe, el se gira para ver a Evil-lyn y Shadow Weaver

Pará su sorpresa se abre un portal y de allí aparece Hordak con sus guerreros y soldados. - Hola He-Man o prefieres que te diga príncipe Adam, es tiempo de trabajar y que el duerma.

Adam fue atacado por todos, con golpes y hechizos, hasta quedar inconsciente. Antes de quedarse dormido, escucho la risa de Hordak y una frase singular - Hola hijo.

* * *

Continuará... 


	2. Cumpliendo una promesa

Hace casi un año.

Planeta Eternia

Reino Operon

Dos horas antes.

Luego de cenar, comer y beber, mucho que beber. Subieron al dormitorio de Rhea, la joven saco algo del closet y entró al baño sin decir una palabra ni siquiera mirar en la dirección de He-Man. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, se sentó en el borde de la cama grande y esperó. A su nueva...aun no sabía como llamar a lo que tiene, la pelirroja no lo hizo esperar mucho; el pomo de la puerta del baño empezó a girar un par de minutos después de que ella había entrado. Se giró hacia la puerta para finalmente hablar con la mujer con quien quiere estar por ahora, levantó la vista cuando ella abrió lentamente la puerta. Él comenzó a darle un saludo automático, pero quedó en silencio por lo que llevaba puesto.   
  
¿Ves algo que te guste? - Rhea ronroneó. Él asintió tontamente y ella se rió ante el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él. - Normalmente prefiero dormir en algo más simple, pero un atuendo como este también puede ser divertido a veces, ¿no crees?"  
  
Asintió el guerrero - Uh huh - murmuró en un acuerdo sin sentido. Su elección de ropa fue diseñada para hacer que su corazón se acelerara, y tuvo éxito. Desde que He-Man se había ido hace un año, que ella estaba preparando este momento. Adam trata de ignorar el calor que se arrastra en su rostro - te vez muy bien - ella sonríe

Gracias, entonces resolviste lo que tenías pendiente hace uno año - el se quedo pensando - lo que me dijiste después que te bese y mi padre yo te ofrecimos las puertas abiertas de nuestro reino 

Él suspira - lo recuerdo y por lo mismo quería verte. - miro su hermoso rostro y le contó parte de su verdad - resolví eso, por eso volví...quiero estar contigo - Rhea juego con el emblema, del atuendo en su pecho.

Y yo contigo - acercando su rostro al del hombre, cruzando los brazos al rededor de su cuello. He-Man suspira - todo bien?

El rubio sopla un poco de viento - si, todo bien

Vamos a la cama - el se contiene a pesar de mirar cómo sus curvas perfectas fueron enunciadas por su traje. Se sintió sonrojarse ante sus pensamientos y tosió torpemente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de la mujer. - ya quiero ver tu trasero desnudo, aunque tu atuendo de batalla no deja nada a la imaginación

Adam ríe - a mi, me pasa lo mismo. También quiero ver tu trasero desnudo - la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, la dejo allí para después estar sobre ella. Le besa el cuerpo y acaricia, hasta que poco a poco la desnuda.

* * *

Durante la mañana

El príncipe Adam monte Cringer, ambos van rumbo al reino Operon, los dos van en sus identidades heroicas. Al llegar al reino, todos los aloaban al reconocerlos. Recuerdan cuando hace un año, rescataron a la princesa y la trajeron a casa. Llegan al castillo, le informan que el Rey a salido del reino por unos días y que la princesa esta ocupada en tareas reales pero que entren y la esperen en salón del trono.

* * *

Tres horas después

En el salón del trono.

El joven guerrero se encontraba aburrido, su fiel Cringer se había dormido, las puertas se abrieron. La voz de una joven mujer hizo que volvieran a estar alertas, ella es una joven hermosa de largo cabello pelirrojo.

Tanto tiempo sin verlos, te extrañe grandulon - dijo ella, para luego correr hacia el rubio 

Ambos se miraron, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa - le guiño el ojo y la sonrisa de ella creció más, sin que Adam pudiera reaccionar ella lo beso y el se dejo guiar por Rhea. Cringer decidió salir y dejarlos solos, para que tuvieran algo de privacidad.

* * *

Noche

Reino de Operon.

Castillo. Dormitorio de la princesa Rhea

El rubio guerrero y la princesa pelirroja descansaban en la cama, ella enzima de el - Eeeh...- Adam se encontraba atontado, poco a poco abrió los ojos, puso a Rhea al otro lado de la cama cuidadosamente. Quería salir un momento a pensar en lo acontecido, cuando comenzó a levantarse una mano lo agarro de la muñeca y lo atrajo de nuevo a la cama. Ambos amantes se quedaron mirando, fruncieron el ceño y se sonrojaron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudos en la cama.

Otra ronda, quiero seguir follando contigo - decía con mucha pasión, la hermosa pelirroja. Adam gimió, dándose cuenta que aun estaba dentro de ella. Sentía apretado alrededor de su polla, para después derramar su propia semilla dentro de ella. Nuevamente las manos de Rhea estaban sobre el, no podía negar que son muy cariñosas. Él se rió entre dientes, se sentía cómodo pero por sobretodo excitado. Tratando de olvidar a Teela con Rhea, una pelirrojo por otra pelirroja. Él sonrió, ella lo adoraba en realidad le pasaba los dedos por el cabello. - quería verte en realidad, te extrañé guapo. - toca su hombro y deja que su mano corra por su pecho.

Ella va volver hablar, le pone su dedo indice en sus labios, para que no hable - yo también quería verte, princesa

Rhea, recuerda. Solo Rhea - el asintió ante esto 

* * *

La mañana después

En el dormitorio de Rhea. Los dos amantes yacían tumbados sobre los restos retorcidos y enredados de su edredón, la mujer boca arriba con las piernas abiertas más de lo que él pensaba que irían. La cabeza de su polla estaba en equilibrio, presionada contra los relucientes labios húmedos de su coño. La luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana y las cortinas, abiertas de par en par, no hicieron nada para detenerla. La sensación era muy parecida a que sus globos oculares estaban empapados en ácido, gruñó y levantó la mano para protegerse.

Adam se sentía pegajoso por el sudor. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? Como en respuesta a su pregunta, se escuchó un maullido junto a el en la cama, alguien se movió a su lado. Se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y que no todo el peso cálido sobre su pecho era el edredón. Había un brazo colgado sobre el rubio. Poco a poco empezó a recordar, Teela se comprometió con otra persona, para olvidar a su mejor amiga se metió con otra y para peor pelirroja. Anoche había tenido relaciones sexuales varias veces con la princesa Rhea, ya no estaba seguro de que lo que había hecho estaba bien. Comenzó a moverse por debajo del brazo, para que ella no despertara

La mujer a su lado no emitió ningún otro sonido ni mostró muchas señales de que notó su presencia o falta de ella cuando los pies de Adam tocaron el suelo y él se alejó tambaleándose de la cama. Miró hacia atrás brevemente y vio el costado de la cabeza de la princesa, su cabeza le dolió. Recordó que durante la cena bebieron mucho, por ello el malestar. Dio un par de pasos hacia el baño del dormitorio, tratando de estar callado y de puntillas el resto del camino. Encendió la luz y al entrar dio un pequeño gritó cuando sus pies descalzos pisaron el frío suelo laminado del baño, cerro y bloqueo la puerta.

Se echó agua por toda la cara, miró su reflejo. Se veía terrible. ¡Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, la piel sudorosa y el cabello! De alguna manera, alguien lo había hecho aún muy desordenado. Le vino un recuerdo, las manos de Rhea acariciaban su cabello, peinando con sus uñas y retorciendo mechones alrededor de sus dedos. Sus bocas chocaron en una explosión de sabor y lenguas frenéticamente activas. Su aliento lo inundó y sabía a cada una de las muchas bebidas alcohólicas que habían compartido esa noche durante la cena.

El destello de recuerdo fue increíblemente intenso y, sin embargo, solo cubrió el fragmento más breve de la noche anterior. 

_Joder, He-Man. Joder, hazlo quiero ser tuya - gruño la princesa_

_El la miro y le dijo - llámame Adam_

_Ese es tu nombre, muy lindo al igual que tu - le dijo y lo volvió a besar_

El principie se tocaba la cara, le había dicho quien era - Por favor no, no puede haber estado tan borracho. - por lo menos solo le dijo nombre, se dijo así mismo para después decirse - No había pensado, si voy a estar con ella le debo contar mi identidad

Y así fue, Adam le contó su historia. Ambos se llevaban bien se atraían mutuamente, ella prometió guardar el secreto y empezaron a salir. 

Continuara...


	3. Donde está Adam?

Etheria. Zona del miedo.

Se abre un portal de allí salen Hordak con su ejercito y un Adam inconsciente, un soldado robotico se le acerca 

Señor, a donde lo llevamos - el líder miro a Shadow Weaver y ella a el.

El hombre sabía lo que venía ahora y sonrió - síganla, lleven al príncipe donde ella. Tiene mucho que hacer, pronto mi uniré a ustedes

Como usted diga señor dijo - el soldado, todos empezaron a caminar.

El gobernante de la zona del miedo, los detuvo antes de partir - esto es mío - Hordak le quito la espalda de la espalda a Adam, la espada del poder era suya, sonrió - ahora si, pueden irse - se estaba girando, cuando vio a Catra que iba tras ellos. 

Hordak se dio cuenta de esto - a donde vas? - la mujer felina se le quedo viendo

Iba con ellos, tal vez necesiten ayuda - respondió tranquilamente 

El se le acercó - no, yo te tengo otra misión y necesito que lo hagas muy bien

Cual sería, señor? - se arrodillo ella, fielmente

La tomo del brazo e hizo que se levantara - confió en ti, te críe desde que eras muy pequeña - ella trago saliva

Eso lo tengo muy presente, Lord Hordak. Que quiere que haga - pregunto Catra

Hordak sonrió - quiero que estés a cargo de He-Man o Adam como quedamos llamarlo, cuando vuelva en si pensara que es mi hijo y tu su compañera de armas, pero más importante su querida novia - Catra no creía lo que escuchaba

En verdad, señor? - el asintió - quiere que lo mantenga informado de lo que haga el?

El ríe - me conoces bien, quiero saber todo lo haga y piense 

Una cosa más señor, el despertara en mi cama? - pregunto esperanzada 

Hordak negó con la cabeza - no, despertara en la cama de usted - sonrío el, ella se le quedo mirando - tomo tus cosas, te cambias de habitación una cercana a la mía - ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo.

Gracias señor, no lo decepcionaré - decía ella, muy alegre.

Ambos se quedaron viendo - eso espero, Catra no me decepciones. Recuerda quien es tu amo y quien te abrió las puertas de su hogar, no hace falta que te recuerde que cuando Weaver solo le ponía atención a Adora yo era quien te acogió, cuando vivíamos con Hordak Prime 

Lo se "padre", no te defraudare - dijo algo que no decía hace mucho tiempo, solo una vez le dijo padre. Cuando el la rescato, después de un accidente que tuve en un entrenamiento de Shadow Weaver. 

* * *

En el nuevo dormitorio de Adam & Catra

Ella tarareó para sí misma muy contenta. No creía que fuera posible, pero aunque era una mentira Hordak había logrado lo imposible que ella fuera pareja de He-Man. Lo habían capturado, al famoso guerrero y desde hace un par de horas que lo están poniendo bajo el control de Hordak. Por lo que había visto hace unos minutos eh Horror Hall en donde habita en realidad Shadow Weaver aunque tiene un habitación aquí, He-Man se encontraba atado en una cama metálica de laboratorio, el guerrero también conocido como Adam llevaba un casco de control mental aparte de los hechizo que la vieja bruja lanzaba en el, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado como una marioneta esperando que su maestro tire de sus cuerdas. Ella sonrió vertiginosamente, incapaz de creer la hazaña que habían logrado. Mientras que Weaver como hace mucho tiempo estaba feliz ante esta situación, al estar controlando al heredero al trono de Eternia.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿para qué lo necesitamos - pregunto Scorpia.

Lo dices en serio? Piensa en lo que podría darnos, querida amiga - dijo Catra, pensando en el cuerpo del joven. - Él es un príncipe y aparte es el poderoso He-Man. Estando de nuestro lado, gobernaríamos Etheria y acabaríamos con Adora, aparte podemos pasar buenos momentos con el en la cama."No lo necesitamos para eso".

En lo primero estoy de acuerdo, pero en lo segundo no - ambos se miraron - sabes que me gustan las mujeres, no puedes negar que lo pasamos bien

Catra asiento a eso - no lo niego, pero sabes que me gustan más los hombres y tu eres mi única amiga. - ambas se miran y se abrazan, Scorpia le roba un beso - querida, ese fue el último. Pronto estará, el hijo de Hordak y seré toda para el.

* * *

De regreso en Eternia 

Castillo, salón del trono.

Habían pasado horas desde que nadie había visto a Adam, lo único que sabían que el informo que saldría a caminar al bosque y que pronto volvería. Las puertas se abrieron, los reyes vieron a Duncan

Duncan, has encontrado a Adam - pregunto el rey

El negó con la cabeza - pero, encontramos otras cosas. 

Que cosas - pregunta la reina

Tomo aire y respondió - parece que fue secuestrado, encontramos señales que hubo una batalla y en ese lugar hay rastros de sangre

Por dios - grito la reina

El rey se le acerco - son de el

Si, lo siento...aparte a pocos pasos de allí en la quebrada hay dos cuerpos - agrego 

La reina se acerco a ellos - de quienes?

Las dos amigas del príncipe, seguramente se encontraron y Adam las defendió - les dijo con seguridad

El rey ríe ante esto - pero, si mi hijo es cobarde 

Como le tienes tan poco fe a nuestro hijo - le alegaba a su esposo, Marlene 

Random se tocaba la barba, en ese momento se abre la puerta sin que ellos se den cuenta, son dos mujeres pelirrojas - porque lo he visto y tu también, Adam es un cobarde y corre en vez de ayudar a alguien 

El es He-Man - dice la primera pelirroja, quien camina decidida a ellos. Todos se quedan sin habla, al igual que la pelirroja detrás de ella

Duncan se queda helado ante esto - princesa Rhea

El no es un cobarde, el tubo que ocultar quien es en realidad por una promesa que hizo y Duncan sabe que es verdad. - decía una princesa, muy preocupada por su novio, defendiendo su honrar y casi a punto de llorar - Mi prometido con la espada del poder se convierte en He-Man, usted siempre lo ayudo al igual que la hechicera, Cringer y Orko, bueno así fue como lo conocí, cuando me rescato 

La pelirroja de atrás es Teela y se acerco a los demás - Rey y Reina, traje a la princesa como me pidieron. - luego miro a su padre - es verdad? 

Duncan, es una acusación muy importante la que esta haciendo la princesa Rhea, que tienes que decir. Habla, por el amor a dios - ordeno el rey. Al mismo tiempo Rhea se acariciaba el vientre, Marlene se dio cuenta de esto.

* * *

De regresando a la zona del miedo.

Días después.

Adam en el cuerpo de He-Man se inclinó con respeto hacia Hordak, que lo esperaba con entusiasmo.

Levántate, hijo. - ordeno el maestro de Skeletor de una manera amable. - estoy muy contento que volvieras a casa y que te encuentres mejor - ambos se abrazan y Hordak acaricia la mejilla de su "hijo" 

El rubio sonrió - todo gracias a usted y Shadow Weaver, me siento mucho mejor - Hordak se sienta en su trono, mirando con alegría esta situación

Hijo mío, quiero que sigamos disfrutando su estaría en casa pero antes tenemos mucho que planear para nuestra eventual confrontación con Adora y los rebeldes, por lo mismo es tiempo de que entrenes con tu novia - miro a Catra, ella sonríe con lujuria

El nuevo novio de la mujer felina sonrió ampliamente con entusiasmo, Catra se le acerca lo abraza para luego besar sus labios con pasión. Hordak ríe ante esto - así me gusta verlos, joven pareja de enamorados - Adam se sonroja ante esto, mientras que ella juega con el cabello de el. - hijo, mejor vayan a su dormitorio. A pasado tiempo desde que no han estado juntos, por tu accidente. Pero después que estén listos, quiero que entrenen.

Me parece una muy buena idea - le dice Catra, a la vez le guiña el ojo a Hordak, arrastrando a Adam al dormitorio

Adam no se quería mover - pero, padre

Ve hijo, disfruta con tu novia - reía el tirano, al no estar en el salón exclamo - pobre tonto. 

* * *

Dormitorio de Adam y Catra.

La puerta se abrió, los dos entraron y ella cerro la puerta tras ellos. Adam trato de parecer sereno, pero podía en realidad después de su accidente no recordaba mucho y tenía recuerdos borrosos de este lugar. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor de la habitación mientras caminaba lentamente, Catra lamia sus labios se encontraba tras de el y la forma en que se movía, parecía la de un león acecha a su presa.

Él echó un vistazo a la cama, en su descuido ella se movió más rápido de lo que el podía parpadear y Adam jadeó, cuando de improviso ella lo beso forzando sus labios. El estaba tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando cuando su lengua entro por su boca, explorando la grieta y luego ella apartó sus labios bruscamente parecía satisfecha. El nuevo hijo de Hordak suspiró, parecía su juguete no su pareja. Catra se quito su atuendo, quedando completamente desnuda. El la miro de arriba a bajo, se movió de manera seductora hacia el. El rubio sonrió, ella lo volvió a besar y le empezó a desnudar hasta que los dos quedaron iguales. La polla del guerrero quedo expuesta, era grande y ella estaba con la boca abierta, poco a poco comenzando a elevarse 

Ella se agachó, abrió la boca y deslizó su polla dentro. Ella abrió sus ojos por el tamaño que iba ganando, pasando sus amígdalas. Adam sostenía su cabello y golpeó su polla en su garganta, sus bolas golpeando su barbilla. Para al príncipe algo no estaba bien, pero el deseo le había ganado, salió de su boca y la arrojó sobre la cama. Entregándose a ella, Catra sonreía

Mi amor, por lo que veo trajiste la artillería pesada - dijo ella, mirando hacia a bajo con una gran sonrisa. 

El se le queda viendo - porque lo dices? te parece que esta mal? - ambos miran su entrepierna 

No, para nada. Este equipamiento está fantástico así como está? - le responde muy contenta

Adam está preocupado, algo tiene la mirada de la joven que no lo convence - Catra, en que estás pensando

En lo bien que lo vamos a pasar mi amor, no sabes en realidad cuanto tiempo yo había soñado con esto - le responde, olvidando la mentira que le han dicho al príncipe 

El joven no se da cuenta del comentario, se queda sobre ella en la cama, la besa y le susurra - si, somos dos. Porque yo también quiero más, oíste - la conducta de él poco a poco empieza a cambiar por el lavado de cerebro, la imagen se aleja dejando a la pareja teniendo sexo.

* * *

En otra parte de Etheria. 

Encontramos a una joven pareja en su refugio, teniendo relaciones sexual es. Una de las persona es Adora, hermana de Adam con quien está es su pareja Sea Hawks. Ella deja de besar a su hombre cuando oye una Voz muy preocupada en su cabeza, es la Hechizera. 

Hawks se le queda viendo y le habla - Adora... Adora - ella reaciona y lo mira - es la hechicera, verdad - ella asiente - que pasó? 

Mi hermano está perdido - exclama la rubia

Continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea Haws conoce la otra identidad de Adora.


End file.
